


【主教扎】咫尺之遥

by Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M, Mozart! Das Musical 2015 Ver, 主教扎 - Freeform, 德扎 - Freeform, 扎主教 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts
Relationships: Colloredo/Mozart
Kudos: 5





	【主教扎】咫尺之遥

莫扎特度过了很累的一天。

但是他并无半分抱怨。如果可以，他现在倒宁愿这些疲累都加在自己身上，只要能让南奈尔哪怕稍微好受半分。

他多久没见到姐姐了呢，他记不清日子了。可是今天他终于又见到了姐姐。南奈尔穿着黑色素裙，头发包在发髻里，那张清秀的脸上此时面容憔悴。她的丈夫搂着她的肩膀，轻声细语地试图安慰她。可是她还是从丈夫的怀抱里滑了下来，捂着脸，跪倒在地上，眼泪从指间的缝隙里渗了出来。

“南奈尔，别哭，求你别哭啦。”莫扎特来到她身边，他没法这样看着，他想要拥抱她，想要像小时候那样抱抱她。

他的手直径穿过了她的胳膊。她的动作没有任何变化。莫扎特垂下眼睛，他绝望地又伸出手去，这次他的手穿过了她脸颊边的头发。

莫扎特深深低下头。“好吧，好吧。我就知道还是会这样。”他自言自语嘟囔着，“沃尔夫冈，你该满足啦。上帝让你这样留了下来，还能见到你思念的人们。你还贪心什么呢。”

没有人回应他。

“别难过，南奈尔，还记得我们小时候花园里的秘密基地吗？”莫扎特试图让自己挤出一个微笑，他坚持不懈地说着，“我闯祸了，爸爸生气骂了我一顿，我赌气跑到里面不出来，你偷偷给我带了点心。我们在里面作曲，那很开心，不是吗？我还不小心把墨水抹了一脸呢。”

可是南奈尔直到离开前都只是面对着石碑。她的眼泪穿过莫扎特的手心，滴在石碑前的泥土里。最后她站起身，擦了擦红肿的眼睛，把斗篷往身上裹得紧了一些。

“南奈尔！”莫扎特在身后叫她，“你……”莫扎特哽咽道，“你肯原谅我吗。你……你原谅我了吗。”

南奈尔听不到他。他徒然地冲南奈尔离开的背影伸出手。他踉踉跄跄地走了几步，之后跌坐在干枯的草地上。

他眼里涌出眼泪，他抱住膝盖，把头深深地埋了进去。

没有一片残存的细叶被他的泪水打湿。它们无阻地穿过那些枯黄的纹路，从透明到消失——或者这二者此时也没有什么区别——就像对这个世界来说全然不存在。

他在夜晚的怀抱里睡去。

没有可以遮风挡雨的屋檐墙垣，也没有可以暖和身体的温床。他记得自己从前很怕冷的，从前他壁炉里的炭火总是少那么一些，有几次他甚至为了取暖而跳舞。但是现在都没关系了。他能感受到风的吹动——应该是很冷的吧。维也纳的冬天真的很冷呀。可是他现在感觉不到冷了。所以他可以就这样躺在他的墓碑后，躺在草地上和衣而眠。他把自己缩起来，他白天已经哭得精疲力尽，他毫无必要地紧紧靠着墓碑，好像这样就抓住了什么可以倚靠的东西。

一块方形的耸立着的，刻着他全名的石料。这大概是现在唯一一个属于他的东西了。

但是一个脚步声将他从浅眠里唤醒。鞋跟撞击石板路的声音很轻也很慢，慢得莫扎特几乎要以为这是他的错觉。

谁会在这个时候到访呢。

莫扎特站起身来，向路的尽头望去。他看到了一身黑衣，黑色长靴，它们是那么熟悉。他心口一紧。随后来者胸前垂着的昭示他身份的金色十字架在夜晚的微光下比他的脸更先跳入莫扎特的视线。

莫扎特猛地躲到了他的墓碑后面。他蜷曲着膝盖坐到地上，使自己的脑袋不至从墓碑顶端露出来。紧接着他就意识到自己这个动作是多么傻气。对方根本不会看到他的。这些天的无数事实都证明没有人会看到一个死后还在尘世间飘荡的灵魂。

但是他的心脏砰砰直跳。跳得他胸口发疼。他抓着胸前的衣服，像一个慌不择路的流浪汉试图把自己隐匿在这块石板的遮掩之下。

脚步声愈加接近，最后在他的墓碑前停了下来。莫扎特屏住呼吸等着对方开口，他不知道自己会等来什么。

为什么，为什么科洛雷多会来？他会对他说什么？

但是他什么都没有等到。他没有听到那个总是与他吵架的声音。时间过了很久，久到他从墓碑后站了起来。他转过身，最终还是面向了主教的脸。但是这张脸现在让他浑身一颤。

科洛雷多的脸什么时候这样惨白过？莫扎特没有印象。这还是他认识的那位大主教吗。不。不不。科洛雷多应该是盛气凌人的，固执傲慢的，至少也是该面对乱七八糟的政事时那样镇定自若的。直到他们在魔笛演出结束后的最后一面里，科洛雷多还那样跟他争吵，那样令人讨厌，讨厌得让莫扎特生前气若游丝地在遗愿里提到他时都委屈得要生气。

科洛雷多不该露出现在这种神情——说真的，莫扎特觉得自己病重时脸色都比现在的科洛雷多要好。

科洛雷多还是一句话都没说。他只是在那里站着，两眼盯着莫扎特的墓碑，就像能盯出什么端倪。他瞳孔颤抖。他紧紧抿着嘴。他只是这样站着，看着，胸膛剧烈地起伏又被压抑下去。

“您……”莫扎特不知道该说什么。但他还是开口了，“您脸色很差。”

仍然没有得到回应。他低头停顿了一下，就在这一刻，那他自己也不想承认的、心里最后一丝跳跃着希望的火苗也熄灭了。

他们两人面对面站着，中间被这一方墓碑隔开。

“好吧，您也看不到我。好的，没关系。”他强打起精神，“我差不多也习惯啦。”

“不过您看，这样说不定……也好。”他又说，“不然的话，说不定我们又要吵架……我们总是一见面就要吵架的。说实话，我也没有想到您……您会来这里。”

“真不可思议，不是吗。我好像还从来没有这么心平气和地跟您说过话。也不对，我还记得第一次见面时我对您说的第一句话呢。”他挠挠头，头顶的金发被他自己揉乱了一点，“我觉得那句话态度还挺好的。可是您把我凶回来啦。”

莫扎特说了好多话。但科洛雷多依然站在那里不动，目光一刻也没有从墓碑上移开，他站了这样久，眼睛长时间盯着一处，里面都已经泛上了血丝。这将他脸上的面无血色衬得更明显了。但他仍然就这样站在原地。

“您说点什么吧。”莫扎特面露忧色，“您的脸色真的很不好。您再这样连我都要开始担心了。”

一阵猛烈的强风吹了过来，吹得墓园里的植物战栗一般地四下摆动，那些长青不落的茎叶与藤蔓瑟缩着发出沙沙摩挲的声响。深更半夜的冷风挟着冬天的气流，那是可以把空气都撕开的寒冷。虽然现在感受不到，但莫扎特本人太了解这个了，他的身体已经条件反射一样地打了个哆嗦。

“天太晚了。会很冷。”莫扎特忍不住向前迈了一步，“您回去吧。真的太冷了。”

但就如他说的所有话一样，这些并没有被科洛雷多听到。他低下头，沉默地陪科洛雷多继续站着，不知又过了多久，但是他的眼眶已经红了。他伸手按住脸，徒劳地想把那些液体堵回去。突然，他终于听到了眼前传来了声音。是科洛雷多的声音，他迅速抬起头，睁大眼睛看着他。

可是他听到的话让他的心脏陷下去了一块，像被剜了一道口子。

“你只是离开这座城市了，是吗。”科洛雷多两眼无神，轻轻地说，“你只是离开了维也纳对吗。”

莫扎特双眼被眼泪糊得看不清了，他捂着嘴后退了一步，随后立刻快步走上前，想拉起科洛雷多的胳膊。

“不，不，”他喃喃地说，“您别这样……您……”

但是同样的事只是又发生了一遍。他的手直接穿过了科洛雷多的手臂，仿佛比空气还要稀薄。

第二天，第三天，第四天，科洛雷多每个晚上都来了，就像一位如期赴约的拜访者。他大部分时候什么都不说，沉默不言，只是目不转睛地看着这块墓碑。可是他每夜都前来。他从深夜站到晨光熹微。莫扎特不知道科洛雷多要什么时候睡觉，而科洛雷多看起来也确实一天比一天缺乏睡眠。科洛雷多的黑眼圈每晚都比莫扎特前一晚见到他时要加重，眼里的血丝也日渐增多。

莫扎特每晚都陪着他。明知科洛雷多看不到也听不到他，他还是不停地跟科洛雷多说话。他在心里祈求，但此时并不是为他自己。他渴求哪怕只是一秒钟的奇迹，说不定科洛雷多能听到他的话语，说不定科洛雷多就可以不用再这样下去。冬夜寒风刺骨，莫扎特不止一次看到科洛雷多苍白的脸在寒冷里浮出一层青紫色。

“我从来不知道您会这样难过。”莫扎特声音低喃地在他耳边恳求，“就一晚，您回去休息一晚好不好？您真的会生病的。”

但是他的声音没有一次传达到。

而一星期后的一天科洛雷多的神情终于有了点变化。这天晚上他来的时候脚步声就比前几次匆忙，莫扎特起身迎向他，他看到科洛雷多这一次在他的墓前睁大了眼睛，呼吸不稳，三分急促三分紧张，脸上是一种痛苦与喜悦交织的颤抖。这次科洛雷多一上来就开口了。

“那个木盒子……是你留给我的？”科洛雷多声音低沉沙哑，就像好多天都没有说话，他的双唇都在抖动，“送来的人说是你指名留给我的。是吗？”

“啊，您收到那个啦。”莫扎特低下头，“您看，我的遗物都很寒酸。”他轻轻地说，“是的，我在遗嘱里把他留给您，如果您愿意要的话。”他眼圈一红，“反正我死后也再也不能作曲啦。那个盒子是我……”

他停了好长时间。“您喜欢我的音乐，我其实知道的。”

“真的是你留给我的……是你留给我的，对吗。”科洛雷多不停地重复，好像抓住了什么巨大的希望。他前几天没有血色的神情里此时绝望未褪完，但又被新的震惊所混合，他喘息着，压抑着，有点惊喜，甚至有点疯狂，血丝密布的眼睛里重新有了光亮。“是你留给我的。”他更靠近了墓碑，自语一般，“你会回来取的，对吧。”

莫扎特心里猛地一震。他不忍心地偏过了头，眼泪淌了下来。

“您快清醒起来吧。”他几乎是在哀求了，“您这样是在撕扯我的心啊。”

“是你留给我的。”科洛雷多继续低语着，“我会替你好好保管的。”他顿了顿，“我今日白天要启程回萨尔茨堡了。我……我等你回来取。”科洛雷多神色舒展了一下，那几乎是一个虚弱的笑。

“这次你回来的时候我定然不跟你吵架了。”他目光涣散地微笑着，“我保证。”

维也纳的冬天迎来了尾声。

这个冬天剩下的时间里莫扎特的眼睛几乎一直是湿的。科洛雷多最后的神情一直定格在他脑子里。他每天孤独地倚着墓碑坐着，埋着头，不知白天黑夜。

在初春来临的时候他见到了康斯坦茨。他很久没有访客了，而这次的脚步声不止一个人。康斯坦茨带来了他的两个孩子，莫扎特呆立在原地，眼泪成片成片地往下坠。他太久没有见到他们三个了。康斯坦茨的眼神露出悲伤，卡尔怯生生地望着他的墓碑，而弗朗茨，弗朗茨是那样小，小到对这一切都还没有概念，只是好奇地用大眼睛打量着眼前的景色。

莫扎特流着泪奔上前拥抱他们。但是他碰不到他们。他哭着，徒劳地一遍一遍问康斯坦茨她和孩子们过得好不好。康斯坦茨听不到他。她久久站立，轻轻地抚摸着他的墓碑。她说她下个月要离开维也纳重新嫁人了，她说无论这样能否得到他的谅解，她要抚养他们的孩子长大，她可以做任何事情。

莫扎特亲吻她的额头。“我不是个好丈夫。”他的眼泪滴在她手上，穿过她的手心，“我希望你会幸福。”

“沃尔夫冈爸爸他……是什么样的人？”卡尔神色难过，垂着眼睛问康斯坦茨，“人们都说我应该成为他那样的音乐家。”

“不，你不必非要成为我！”莫扎特按住他的肩膀。卡尔的表情让他心都碎了。他走得太早，卡尔还没有成熟到能了解他，但莫扎特自己太明白卡尔这个问题里含着怎样的痛苦和纠结。“我不会强迫你成为我，或者成为什么。”他颤声安慰道，“我不会支配你。做你想做的任何事，别让我成为你的阴影，好吗？”

“你可以自己选择成为什么样的人。”康斯坦茨柔声说。

可是卡尔还是没有打起精神。他鼻子和眼眶都红红的。莫扎特手足无措，他哽咽着去摸卡尔的头发。“别难过，告诉爸爸，怎么才能让你开心起来？”

和每一次一样，没有人听到他。

后来康斯坦茨离开前和他告别。他们走的时候，小弗朗茨冲他的墓碑挥手。他太小了，稚嫩的声音还只能发出简单的音节，他咿咿呀呀地说：“再见，沃菲爸爸。”

莫扎特的眼泪夺眶而出。他跌坐在草地上，长久地，止不住地哭泣着。他愿意付出一切代价来让他此刻能抱抱他的孩子。他多想抱抱他们啊。他这几个月哭出来的眼泪有没有他一辈子加起来的多？可是他没有办法，他无能为力，他以这种形式留存在世间，他无法安慰姐姐，无法触碰科洛雷多，无法拥抱妻子和孩子。他只有一遍一遍哭到失控。

他为什么会以这种形式留下来？看着身边的人为他伤心自己却只能旁观？上帝赐他才华，为何又要在他死后给他加之于这样的痛苦？

整整一个月他都在浑浑噩噩中度过。

他没法离开这里，他每天只能徘徊于这片墓园，不知自己的灵魂会漂泊到何时。

他又一次听到了脚步声。那是靴子的声音。他睁大双眼从墓碑后站了起来。他认得这个，他认得这个声音。他鼻子一酸，几乎要掉下泪来。

科洛雷多回来了。科洛雷多站在他的墓前，眼神是灰烬一般的黯淡。莫扎特双手捧住他的脸——即使他碰不到，他也这样做了——他仔细打量着眼前的人，生怕漏了什么细节。

但他发现科洛雷多和上次不一样了。现在科洛雷多眼睛里那个绝望又不甘的闪光消失不见，只剩死气沉沉的空洞。他的鬓角多了几丝白发，原本梳向后面的头发也有几缕垂到了额前。科洛雷多在墓前跪了下来，他伸出手，他终于触碰了莫扎特的墓碑。

“你真的不会再回来了，是吗。”

“我很抱歉。”莫扎特喃喃地回答。

科洛雷多的手指从墓碑的顶端慢慢地划到底部的石台。他闭上眼睛，长久地跪在那里，从夜晚跪倒黎明。他紧紧握着胸口的十字架，手指深陷，皮肤在上面被勒出血痕。

科洛雷多依然每晚都前来，也依然长时间地缄默。他在墓前跪下，他的眼眶总是红着的，眼角的纹路在疲劳里变得更深，但是他一次也没有流泪——就像他仍然固执地抓着一丝企盼，仿佛一旦他流泪那莫扎特在此地永久沉睡的事实就要在他心里成真——他总是咬着嘴唇，或者掐紧手心，他一次一次用力地呼吸，如窒息之人那般蜷缩着身体，手指陷入草皮与泥土。

但他每一夜每一夜都来，像是在放任自己沦陷进这样一种痛苦。极为偶尔地，他会唇齿轻启，不停地低喃着忏悔，祈求莫扎特的原谅，就像沉湎于这份痛苦和不会得到回应的煎熬反而让他获得宁静。

维也纳春天的雨水在一夜过后的清晨倾盆而下。草木被浸透，白色的花盛不住积成一个小湾儿的水，花瓣微微倾斜，那些水就顺着一个半圆的弧度淌下来。大理石的纹理在雨中反出微弱的光。

科洛雷多膝下的石板与泥土湿了，更多的水迹顺着他的头发流进衣领里。他像一座雕塑一般凝固与安静，除了他把额头贴上了那块冰冷的石碑。

莫扎特跪坐在他身前，搂住他的肩膀，与他额头相抵。

这次科洛雷多在维也纳停留的时间比上次短。莫扎特晚上也不睡了，他每晚坐在那里等他陪他，尽管如今的科洛雷多比上次更加沉默。后来有一天他出现在上午，他换了一身出行的衣装，莫扎特明白了又到了他出发回萨尔茨堡的时候。

“我会想念您的。”莫扎特眼眶一红，但他微笑道，“您看，我也很孤单。尽管我内心深处也盼望每日能与您如故人般见面，但我也不希望您再这样痛苦。”

但科洛雷多今天没有伫立不动。他来到墓碑前，刚站定口中就泄出一连串轻咳。他咳了好长一阵，莫扎特一惊，科洛雷多终究还是病了。

科洛雷多闭着眼睛呼吸了几口，他放于胸前的手移动了起来。他眼睛有点迷离，动作坚定又惶恐。他把手指贴于嘴唇，然后将它们覆上了石碑上的名字刻出的凹痕。他用指尖描摹着沃尔夫冈的名字，几笔结束后他触电般缩回了手，眼睛又变得有点空洞，然后眼睑垂了下来。

他的眼睛看起来越来越睁不开。最后他强打起精神，脚步不稳地转身离开了墓园。

莫扎特没有想到他居然能成功跟着科洛雷多一起离开。

他之前也有过尝试，但他就像被那一方基石束缚在那片园子里，他无法去到更远的地方。直到在萨尔茨堡他才意识到科洛雷多一直随身携带着那个木盒子。

科洛雷多回到萨尔茨堡后就高烧卧病了一星期。莫扎特在他床边陪他。科洛雷多大部分时候在昏睡，清醒的时刻就望着窗外，他眼神空白，像在想很多事情，又像什么都没想。

莫扎特坐在床边的地毯上，他握着科洛雷多的手——将自己的手放在能握到他的手的位置上——把脸靠在他的手背上。

等科洛雷多病好些了之后莫扎特去了一趟萨尔茨堡的墓地。他并没有料到他的活动范围能变得这么广，他不知是因为之前他在他的墓地里呆了太久，已经储存了足够的精力，还是因为这只留给科洛雷多的盒子让他在此地也有了灵魂的依凭。当他发现他能去的地方已经足够多、已经可以延伸到萨尔茨堡的墓地时他全身都颤抖了起来。

他来到利奥波德的墓前。他屏住呼吸，说不定，说不定利奥波德会与他一样以同样的形式……

“爸爸？”他试探着，哽咽着问出了声，“您在吗？”

回答他的只有树叶在风中摇动的声音。他举目四望只有他孤零零的一个人。他不死心地在墓园地游荡，他寻过每一条小径，踏遍每一个角落，企盼着能看到利奥波德的影子。他从白天找到黑夜，当夜色浓稠得只剩月光和他透明的身体时，他伏倒在地上，脸埋在手里，眼泪再也控制不住滚落而下。

“我找不到您……我甚至不知道我为什么失去了您。”只有他的哭声回荡在四周。“您原谅我，您原谅我好不好？”

莫扎特呜咽着，抽泣着，哭到昏昏沉沉地睡去，再睁眼的时候已是第二天上午。他万念俱灰，拖着疲惫的身体回到萨尔茨堡的宫殿，但是刚一走进大门就愣住了。

他听到了音乐。

他真切地听到了音乐。他的音乐。

他有多长时间没有听到音乐了？久到他甚至几近把它们遗忘，就像他把它们弄丢了，丢在他的棺木里，丢在那些被芳草遮蔽覆盖的泥土里。他怎么把它们弄丢呢？他的眼里泛起泪水，但在这一刻他突然并不感到悲伤。那些音符以千钧之势撞进他的耳膜，这一段旋律本身并不激昂，但此时于他脑中却迸发如山洪巨浪，铺天盖地势大力沉向他迎面拍来。头顶的云层被撕开裂口，光亮从中倾泻而出。

他环顾四周，此时他所见之处的所有人都能听到这音乐。这缓慢又鲜明流淌着的旋律正在空气里漫开。路过的侍从们沉浸在这支曲子里，露出可能他们自己都没有察觉到的微笑，而一位年纪稍小的姑娘，在转弯的时候嘴里哼着眼前这小节的音调，提着自己的裙摆像跳舞那样转了个圈——尽管他们可能并不知道这是谁的作品——可是此时他们多么快乐呀。

莫扎特怔怔地站在原地，接着又突然如大梦初醒般飞奔了起来。他抬手擦了擦眼泪，跑过阳光充盈的楼梯与走廊，跑向那扇敞开着的大门。他在门口停下。科洛雷多已经从病床上下来了，他穿戴整齐站在房间中央，长袍外套从背后披在他身上。小提琴架于他的肩膀，旋律自他手中的琴弓与琴弦间满盈着铺洒，饱满如金色的泉水源源不断地涌出。

一曲完毕后科洛雷多放下琴。莫扎特走上前，安静地，有力地拥抱了他，即使科洛雷多感受不到莫扎特透明的胳膊正搂住他的后背。科洛雷多眼睛低垂，目光放空地盯向地面，神色仍然黯淡苍白。

莫扎特的泪水终究还是流下来了。

“谢谢您。”他轻轻地说。

在这一个清晨他第一次不再为被这样留下来而悲痛，尽管他曾孤独地痛哭过那么多夜晚。他在此时第一次隐约地意识到他被留下来的意义，那些撕心裂肺是疼痛也是见证，见证他的亲人们将要去往何方，也见证这个在他死后依然流传着他的音乐的世间——他的音符，他的旋律，他尽数付出的血液与灵魂。

他自己就是这音乐。

“或许您不知道这意味这什么。”他湿着眼睛微笑地看着科洛雷多，“您解放了我。”

但面前的科洛雷多无法意识到这一切。科洛雷多仍然孤独，仍然无法从忏悔与悲痛里得到解脱，莫扎特知道失去他自己的世界对科洛雷多来说仍然是一个泥沼。萨尔茨堡的大主教沉默地站在那里，神色痛苦地闭起眼，就如他每次站在莫扎特墓前那样。

莫扎特抬手抚摸科洛雷多的面颊，在他的嘴唇轻轻印下一个吻。

“我多想您现在能抱抱我呀。”莫扎特低下头，有点不好意思地笑了笑，伏了在科洛雷多的肩上。

然后滚落的眼泪把莫扎特的脸灼烫了。

莫扎特每天都坚持跟科洛雷多说话。

他跟在他身边絮絮叨叨，就好像希望能借此唤起科洛雷多的开口意愿什么的——科洛雷多的话越来越少。科洛雷多在私人时间里的沉默已经多到了不正常的程度。他在政治上愈加严谨与果决，雷厉风行，但当这些结束后，除了必要的对话，他就几乎不与人交流。他在每天处理完政事后就回到房间里闭门不出。

科洛雷多的书桌上永远堆着一些藏书和典籍，他仍然会翻阅，但经常是看到了什么地方就静止不动了，眼神空白地发呆很长时间，回过神来之后抬头望向那个盒子，直到眼睛变得通红又低下头来掐紧衣角。

莫扎特坐在他身边的窗台上，用手指理了理他的鬓角。“您应该多出去走走。”他低声这样说。

莫扎特也并不总是能控制自己的难过，在他看到科洛雷多的痛苦无处告解的时候，在他不能握住他的手给他安慰的时候。他的克制力原本就比科洛雷多差很多。科洛雷多的悲痛是隐忍而静默的，并且能让他保持住在外人面前的不失仪，但这造成了一种长久的腐蚀，在无数的私人时刻与夜深人静时像猛烈发作的慢性剧毒，钻心蚀骨地反噬上来。莫扎特不知道多少次看着科洛雷多在睡梦中被梦境所困，发出痛楚的喘息，莫扎特晃不醒他，他低喃出莫扎特的名字，莫扎特的眼泪就一颗一颗落在他脸上。

但晨曦过后第二天到来之时，莫扎特会仍然振作起精神如前一天那样同科洛雷多说话，他会主动提起话头就像在跟他聊天，也会接他的话，尽管对话中的另一方听不到。他总还是抱着一点希望，说不准哪一时哪一刻就会以某种形式传达到，哪怕是托梦也好呢。

那只盒子也一直被科洛雷多随身携带。只有一次这只盒子经历了短暂的失踪，那已经是在一年后。那时科洛雷多因事情紧急临时把盒子留在了一间会客用的书房，但他回来时放盒子的书桌整洁如新，零散的几本厚书对齐着堆在了一起，羽毛笔杵在另一头——唯有那只盒子不见了。

那是莫扎特第一次见到科洛雷多差点失控。科洛雷多脸色煞白，几乎把书房翻了个个儿，手指在柜门和书架边缘掐得指节泛白，呼吸越来越不顺畅，几乎要靠跪到地上来平复。在书房搜寻未果后他挣扎着出了书房的门，想要喊人但又似乎谁来都不放心，最终他自己翻了两层楼，终于在一个古老的柜子里找到了它。

那里面有一个星象仪，几本标注着密密麻麻注释的图鉴，几张边缘泛黄的地图。那只盒子正完好无损地摆在最前面。

科洛雷多已经完全无暇追究原因与顾及其他，他找到盒子后费力地挪到门边锁上门，之后就彻底跪倒在了地毯上。他瞳孔放大，面色发青，一只手死撑着地面一只手紧紧按住胸口，他像溺水之人那样竭力挣扎地呼吸着，呼吸短促而絮乱，全身因窒息感而止不住地颤抖。

莫扎特意识到科洛雷多是真的恐慌发作了。莫扎特曾经自己也有过这样的时刻，让他当时差点摔下琴凳。莫扎特跪在科洛雷多身边心急如焚，他按住他的肩膀，大声地喊他，哽咽着求他平静下来，但都无济于事。

最后是科洛雷多花了很长时间自己调整了过来，恢复的时候他看上去已经极度疲劳，面无血色，额头上全是汗。

莫扎特事后才知道是新来的负责打扫的侍从误以为那个盒子是什么古董而放到了那里面。那位年轻人知道自己好像闯了大祸后吓得不轻，但科洛雷多什么都没说也没有指责，只是垂着眼睛摆了摆手。

当晚科洛雷多从睡眠中惊醒。他坐了起来，眼里有血丝，刚睁开的眼睛迷茫又恐惧地四下寻找着什么，过了一会儿才意识到自己身处何时何地。他深深地闭上眼，靠在床头，脸埋进手里。他的肩膀在发抖。

“我看不清你的脸。”他用几近不可闻的声音自语着，“下一次梦见你的时候你会见我吗。”

莫扎特的心被疼痛撕咬，疼得他直不起身。他坐在床上搂住他，把头埋进他的肩。“我会的。我一定会见您的。”他的眼泪穿过科洛雷多的身体，“我想和您见面，我想和您说很多很多话，我想亲吻您，我想和您一起弹琴。您说好吗？”

他无声地哭泣着，一遍一遍重复着，他的吻细密地落在科洛雷多鬓角的白发上，又和他的声音他的眼泪一道在触碰到对方之前就消融在了空气里。

莫扎特也尝试过许多方法试图让科洛雷多感受到他就在这里。他会在夜晚与科洛雷多躺在一起，握着他的手一起入睡，希望在他梦中相见，也曾在科洛雷多祷告后格外多次地试着与他交流，既然他被以灵魂的形式留了下来，那在接近上帝的地方说不定会有什么奇迹。或者在琴房里的时候他也会想很多办法。但现在科洛雷多很少去琴房了，他看起来每次进到那里面就会被回忆淹没，最后都是像逃一般离开。

可是莫扎特等的奇迹一直没有出现。直到有一次在维也纳，事情似乎有了一点好转。那是一场全是他自己作品的大型音乐会，莫扎特眨眨眼睛，他的作品在他生前可没有这种待遇。

“我说不准……”他喃喃地道。尽管他不可否认地有一种期待，但他不知道这场音乐会对科洛雷多来说会是安慰的作用大一些还是会让他更伤心。

但科洛雷多去了。莫扎特跟他一起进到大厅，在里面他觉得自己的心飞快地跳动了起来。他多久没有来剧院了？他看向台上，乐队有序地在进行开演前的乐器调整与试音，里面的乐手有他生前认识的，也有不少新面孔。试音时时而会有一小段旋律飘过来，莫扎特转头看向科洛雷多，连科洛雷多的嘴边都隐隐浮现了一个淡淡的微笑。

这下莫扎特心跳如鼓了，他的心脏在轰鸣。这是不是自他死后这么长时间以来第一次看到科洛雷多露出一点笑意？莫扎特被巨大的宽慰和喜悦同时鼓舞，他没有跟科洛雷多进包厢，而是飞快地跑到了台上，跃跃欲试地站在了指挥旁边。

大幕拉开，乐声响起。莫扎特在站在那里，面向乐队，同指挥一起挥舞起了手臂。一切都是那么熟悉——他的音符，他的旋律，每一个声部和每一件乐器——就像他从未离开。他的生前和死后在这一刻交汇，像星空汇集的长河贯穿亘古，长久流淌。天顶上有金色的光芒落下，旋律在永不止息地奔涌，就像会一直持续到时间尽头。他在这片星河里不停地跑啊跑，他的心在歌唱，琴弦与琴弓交叠着起舞，云杉木的纹路在舞步里跃动。他沉醉地闭起眼睛，音符像海潮在他体内冲刷，掀起一层层发光的金色波浪，在波浪的反光里他看到了他和姐姐趴在地上一起写写画画，爸爸教他写字时有力的手指和他抱着妈妈转圈时安娜玛利亚那件飘起来的长裙，那件长裙有着天空的颜色，安娜玛利亚的怀抱像太阳一样让他暖和，他看到康斯坦茨美丽红发间的玫瑰，看到他的孩子坐在他肩头第一次咿呀地学会叫爸爸。

他看到了科洛雷多。他看到科洛雷多站在落地窗前拉小提琴，那些旋律和此时在大厅中奏响的融为一体，科洛雷多好像露出了微笑，眼角的眼纹弯出了那样好看的弧度，深金色的睫毛在这音乐里微微颤动。于是莫扎特也笑了。莫扎特笑得那样满足，他飞扬又流畅地扬起手，与科洛雷多的手臂上的节奏一起将音符们带入下一个小节，律动洋洋洒洒，音乐延绵不绝。

全部的曲目结束后掌声在大厅里经久不息。掌声与旋律的回音一同在整个剧场里萦绕，天花板上的金色光辉依然在飘洒。莫扎特在他音乐的回声里回过头，他微笑着迫不及待地望向科洛雷多所在地方。

“您看——”

然后他怔住了。他看到包厢里的科洛雷多已经站了起来，科洛雷多的身体在颤抖，眼睛却直直地望向台上，就像被夺走了心神，那个神情就像经历了什么不敢相信的梦境。

那甚至像一个对视。

莫扎特双手捂住了嘴。他的心脏猛烈地狂跳了起来，震得他几乎要站不稳。

下一秒他已经飞快地冲下了台。他跑过仍在鼓掌的人群，跑过一条条过道，他直径冲向二楼，在还未到包厢前就看到阿尔科伯爵正委婉地对一两位贵族说主教大人不太舒服恐怕需要一个人呆一会儿，得体地将他们挡在门外。

莫扎特感激地扫了伯爵一眼，脚下未停，飞奔着进了门。进去后他睁大了眼睛，一瞬间湿了眼眶。

包厢的窗帘已经闭上，而科洛雷多跪在那里，肩膀剧烈地抖动起伏，脸上已经被眼泪淌了满脸。在莫扎特离世两年后的现在科洛雷多终于哭出来了。莫扎特意识到科洛雷多刚才并没有看到他，但是适才科洛雷多所见所听之处又让他仿佛如生前一样存在于这里。科洛雷多拼命把哽咽压在嗓子里，可眼泪仍在不停地流淌，他哭得那样猛烈，就像这忍了两年的眼泪此刻全部席卷而来，让他的忍耐与克制溃不成军。

“你自由了。”科洛雷多哽咽着，轻声地低语重复，“你自由了。你终于得到了自由。它们全都是你，这里，还有这里，全都是你。”他的泪水在地毯上打湿了一片。“可我也再也见不到你了。”

莫扎特在自己注意到之前就已经泪流满面。他走过去，从身后紧紧抱住他，即使这一切都不能传达。

“别哭，您别哭。”他自己反而哭出了声音。

“我就在您身边。我不曾离去。您看看我，您看看我。”

他的眼泪流进科洛雷多的脖子里，他抱着他，吻他，吻他，像一个保护者那样不肯松手。

“我们一定会相见的。我这样留下来一定还有意义，我们一定会再次相见。”

他低下头，与科洛雷多脸颊相贴，他们的眼泪混合在了一起。他这样说着，不停地呢喃着，直到剧院里声音渐息，人群散去，他仍在空气里与科洛雷多长久拥抱。

当晚科洛雷多在房间里第一次没有把自己埋头于悲痛与悔恨。他仍旧因悲伤和想念和而痛苦，但莫扎特注意到也有一些光亮在他眼睛里重新浮现了起来。科洛雷多打开了有着花雕窗框的窗，夜晚维也纳的气息安宁地随风浮动。繁星缀满夜空，像一条笔直的路在夜幕的旷野里铺展，无边无际，无穷无尽。这座城市今晚属于莫扎特，在星空与夜灯下有不知名的演奏者在露天进行着之前那场盛宴的延续，莫扎特的音乐在他们的琴声中回响在街道与公园，接着像一名舞者轻盈地飘进这间房间。科洛雷多眼眶还是有些发红，但是他今晚又一次露出一个微笑。

莫扎特与科洛雷多一道站在窗前，面露笑容，闭起眼睛又睁开。

科洛雷多曾用音乐解放了他，如今这份音乐也终于解放了科洛雷多自己。

“请您以后也多笑一些吧。”他握住了他的手，轻轻地说，“您不知道您笑起来有多美。”

回萨尔茨堡后科洛雷多久违地踏进了琴房。

莫扎特有点高兴于他的这一变化。他们在琴房里呆了很长时间，科洛雷多打开琴盖抚摸着琴键，莫扎特就抱着膝坐在他旁边的琴凳上，嘴里随意地轻声哼着旋律，哼着哼着就停下来没头没尾地跟科洛雷多说他当时是怎么不小心玩过了头一直拖延到最后一刻才写完这一段的。科洛雷多安静地坐在那里，就像真的在听。

但莫扎特说着说着突然感觉到一阵睡意侵袭，他一开始没在意，但片刻后他甚至没力气长时间睁眼。他慌张了起来，他想要站起，可刚一放下腿居然就脱力摔在了地上。

他被恐慌淹没。这个感觉有些熟悉，他就像又回到了他生前弥留之际那段没有力气的时刻，他试着把自己支撑起来，可是怎么都使不上力。

是他离开自己的墓地已经太久太久，不知不觉把精力全部消耗光了吗？可接着一个更让他恐惧的念头涌了上来——

还是他的时间到了？

不，不。不要，不要，求您，求您——至少别是现在——

他不知道他在求谁，他挣扎着，费力地攀住琴凳，但眼皮已经开始止不住地下垂，视线所及之处也愈发模糊看不清。

不应该是这样，不应该是这样啊！科洛雷多还没有真正和他见面，他还没能触碰到科洛雷多，他怎么能，怎么能这样就时间到了？不不不。难道他被留下来的结果就是等来这个吗？他生前一辈子的时间也没能和科洛雷多和解，在死后终于与他心灵相通，无数个日夜他都和他在一起，但两个人都仍然孤单，他坚信终有一天他会以某种方式触碰到他，被看到，被听到，可以与他拥抱，可以亲吻他的眼泪——结果却只是等来这样的分别吗？

他的眼睛被泪水覆盖，他此时拼命向一切神明祈求再给他一点时间，至少让他和科洛雷多再真正地见上一面。但直到科洛雷多离开琴房时他都没能再站起来，视线被眼泪和晕眩同时干扰，他绝望地向他的背影伸手又无力地垂下。

“别走……您别走。”

哽咽的声音有气无力，莫扎特在泪眼模糊中看着科洛雷多的背影离他越来越远。

没有人听到他的哭声。他的眼皮不断地下垂，在彻底落下的那一刻将意识一同拖入了黑暗。

有隐约的光射向他的眼睛。

这光有点暖和也有点刺眼，像清晨的睡眠中突然有人拉开了窗帘。

莫扎特慢慢地睁开眼。他昏昏沉沉，使劲眨了几下眼睛，才看得更清楚了些。他花了几秒看向四周，接着猛然回过了神。

他没有消失，他还在，他能看到听到和感受到身边的一切。钢琴和琴凳都还在他身边证明了他仍在琴房，那么之前只是因为力气耗尽而陷入沉睡吗？

莫扎特不知道，但此时他也顾不上这许多。他差不多是一下子弹起来的，他向门外冲去，但跑了几步突然又停下了。

哪里有些不一样了。

他又一次环顾四周，这时一些难以忽略的异样终于明显了起来。房间里的家具被动过，圆形的沙发已经离开了原先的位置，一些银制的装饰品出现了明显的磨损，连原本放在一旁的谱架都东倒西歪。陡然升起的不安让他颤抖了起来。

科洛雷多不会让琴房这样乱。

莫扎特立刻飞奔了出去，他一路上撞到了不少人，可没有一张是他认识的脸——他们甚至都不是科洛雷多的侍从。莫扎特越来越慌乱，但是他脚下没有停，他冲进一个又一个房间，会客厅，办公室，书房，科洛雷多的卧室，而它们每一间都已经不是原本的模样了。

科洛雷多不在这里。

莫扎特踉踉跄跄地跑出了宫殿。他踏上了萨尔茨堡的街道，然后怔怔地呆立在了那里。街道的景色不一样了，路边的植被不一样了，大街小巷的房屋都不是他的熟悉的样子。他像一个置身于陌生城市的迷途者那样惶恐，他在这时突然意识到一件事情。

他沉睡了多久？他一开始醒来的时候以为最多不过是几个月，但现在真正的问题似乎是——

他沉睡了多少年？

“不……不———！”莫扎特跪倒在地上，痛苦地哭喊了出来，眼泪让他什么都看不清。一个他不愿去想的可能性在他的心上开了一个洞——

科洛雷多可能已经不在了。

可是科洛雷多还没有听到莫扎特回应他的想念，科洛雷多还不知道他那些年一直在他身边，如果科洛雷多真的已经不在世上，那他直到最后都是孤身一人，不知道这些年两人一起共度的时光，带着无法倾诉抱憾和思念独自离世。

“不……别这样对他……”莫扎特揪着胸前的衣服，哭得泣不成声。

他为何在这个时候醒来？如果他沉睡得久到科洛雷多已经离世了，那为何又要让他醒来？

他不知道他哭了多久。最后他脸色惨白地站起来，摇摇晃晃地向一个方向走去。

萨尔茨堡的墓地与他数年前来访时一样静默。

他神色空白地在茂草葳蕤的小径与墓碑间穿梭着，像一个孤魂一样游荡。他从白天找到夜晚，又从第二天晨光初上找到黄昏日落，他仿佛已经感知不到疲倦，他不眠不休，脚步虚浮，最后又从墓地回到了萨尔茨堡的街道。

墓园里没有科洛雷多的名字让他稍微减轻了那么一丁点恐慌，但又陷入了更深的迷茫和无措。他孤零零在街道上游荡，试图从人们的谈话中嗅到什么蛛丝马迹，可他走遍每条街道，什么相关的消息也没有听到。

夜幕下的萨尔茨堡家家点起了灯火。他走到一个他也不认识的建筑下，背靠着墙滑了下来，慢慢坐在地上。他眼神空洞地望着路上不时经过的马车与行人，浑不知时间流逝。最后他抱住了自己的胳膊，把头深深埋进了膝盖。

“您在哪？”他低声呢喃着，呜咽再也堵不住，和眼泪一起涌了出来。

他在萨尔茨堡徘徊了两个星期。这两个星期他每天反复出入宫殿和城镇，企盼着什么人谈起来，哪怕只是提到科洛雷多一两句也好。他很少入睡，等到身体被疲劳淹没的时候就随便找一堵墙靠着，倒在那里自己也不知道是睡着了还是昏迷了过去。他无休无止地持续着，后来有一天他终于在两个宫殿门卫的对话里听到了萨尔茨堡大主教这几个字。

他像被定住了一般站在原地。他浑身颤抖，他快要不敢呼吸。他屏息倾听着，终于从他们的对话里理顺出来在他沉睡时萨尔茨堡在战争中发生过动荡，同时政教分离的新法通过，大主教失去执政权，被迫去了维也纳。

莫扎特双膝一软。但他顾不得停下来喘口气，他直径奔向萨尔茨堡的出城驿站，找了辆去维也纳的马车跳了上去。

他从来没有觉得时间这么慢过，也从未如这般日夜祷告与祈求。

一路上他度日如年，马车刚一进城他就冲了下来，向科洛雷多宅邸的方向跑去。他的心脏快要从胸膛里跳出来，但并不是因为猛烈的跑动。维也纳的人群熙熙攘攘，他在其中重新被恐慌包围。

维也纳的街道也与记忆中的不再相同了，一路上很多地方已经大变了模样——他曾经认识的教堂，酒馆，甚至路过的一座剧院也让他差点没认出来。越接近科洛雷多的宅邸他就越喘不过气，如果连那座宅邸也不在了，他要到哪里去找他？

当他终于跑到那座宅邸门前的时候他差点因为松了一口气而栽倒。这里还是原来的样子。他颤抖地重新迈起脚步，进到里面的时候像一下子又回到了多年前，就像他不过是刚刚和科洛雷多一起从那场音乐会回来。

他的眼睛湿了。他向里走去。府邸里很安静，少有仆人走动，他走了两条走廊才看到了两三个人。

但有人就说明或许还没有那么糟。他这样想道。他不敢跑动，他放轻了脚步。

而就在这时他听到了琴声。

他睁大眼睛，怔怔地立在了原地。他没有听错，是小提琴的声音。而且又一次地，这旋律是他的音乐。他脚下打颤，他慢慢地，一步一步地循着声音来到这里的琴房门口，他走了进去，一个人正坐在手扶椅上，琴弓在他手里舒缓沉稳地划出舞步，优雅地如同拉琴者本人。

外面的阳光洒进来，照在他的侧脸上，轻柔地铺展在那些波浪般美丽的白发上。

莫扎特终于全身脱力，他一下子跪坐在了地上。他在这安抚一般的琴声里任由眼泪打湿衣服，打湿脚下的地毯。一曲结束后科洛雷多动作缓慢地站起来放好琴，又坐了下去，眼睛望着窗外，静静地像在出神。那双琥珀绿的眼睛已经有了些许黯淡的浑浊。莫扎特摇摇晃晃地站了起来，走到他身前，他伸出胳膊，手不停地在抖，他一遍一遍抚摸科洛雷多的脸，抚摸他几乎已经全部变成银灰色的头发。

这些音乐曾经在他最痛苦的时候解放了他，现在又指引他找到了他。

科洛雷多消瘦了许多。他的手指抚摸过科洛雷多脸上的每一处皱纹。莫扎特觉得仿佛昨天他还在音乐会的包厢里拥抱科洛雷多，与他一起站在夜幕星空下的窗前，连地点都是这维也纳，而再一睁眼科洛雷多已经老了。

“我竟然离开了您这么久。”他轻轻地说着。他的眼泪溢了满脸，他抬手去擦，但根本无济于事，他的泪水越涌越多，不停地往下掉。他亲吻他的脸，亲吻他的眼睛，亲吻岁月在他脸上留下的痕迹，他再也忍不住，伏在他肩头控制不住地哭了起来。

莫扎特和科洛雷多一起留在了维也纳。

莫扎特天天黏着科洛雷多，他每天都拥抱他，亲吻他，把每一天都当成最后一天似地跟他寸步不离。科洛雷多脚步已经不如从前那般健朗，莫扎特就在他身边慢慢地陪他走。更多的时间科洛雷多就只是坐着，一坐就是好久。莫扎特抱着他，吻他的头发，蹭着他的鬓角。

“您真好看。”莫扎特轻声说，“即使您已经生了这么多白发，您依然这样美。”

莫扎特留给他的那只木盒子，科洛雷多依然随身带着。有时候科洛雷多会用已经有些干枯的手指摩挲着盒子边缘，眼角有泪泛上来，顺着那些加深的眼纹淌过脸颊。莫扎特握住他的手，即使碰不到，他依然伸出手去，替他擦着脸上的潮湿。

“我们再也不会分开啦。”莫扎特湿着眼眶，微笑着对他说，“我会一直在这里陪着您的。”

冬季在一天一天里悄然过去，维也纳的春天再度来临。除了那些常青树，庭院里的其他草木也重新被染上了一层青绿色，莫扎特最喜欢的那种白花也开了。

科洛雷多的身体又虚弱了一些。他时不时地会有轻轻地咳嗽，睡眠的时间也更长了。莫扎特在他身边握着他的手，一步也没有离开他。

宅邸的旁边新搬来了一位年轻人，像是位年轻的小提琴手，有时他们走在庭院里，或者在房间里开着窗的时候就会听到琴声飘来，有好多次都是莫扎特的曲子。科洛雷多自己已经拉不动小提琴了，有时他就会坐在琴房里，把窗打开，出神地让那些旋律跟着风被吹进来。

这天他们又听到了琴声。窗外有一群云雀舒展着翅膀飞到树上，草地上那些花儿开得更多了。莫扎特跑到窗边往外看，琴声慢悠悠地飘荡着，绵长而柔软。

“这曲子拉得很不错啦。”莫扎特转过头冲科洛雷多微笑，“不过要我说，还是您拉的小提琴更……”

他的句子没有说完就停住了。他的眼睛一下子睁大，他仿佛一动也动不了了。他浑身都发颤了起来，眼泪不由分说地翻涌而上，一滴一滴往下落，没过多久就越流越多，多到他更加拼命地睁大眼睛。

科洛雷多在看着他。

这次不是一个好像，也不是一个错觉。科洛雷多真的在看着他。科洛雷多像看到了什么最不敢相信的景象——他的眼睛也在颤抖放大，那双黯淡的瞳孔里重新透出了消失许久的光亮，一道一道的眼泪无声地划过他脸边，滴在他的衣服上。

莫扎特捂住了嘴巴。他失声痛哭，完全不在意自己哭成什么样子了。他哭出了声音，哭得撕心裂肺，但又带着巨大的幸福与安慰，他哭得那样厉害，以至于反而是同样泪流满面的科洛雷多先叫出了他的名字。

“沃尔夫冈？”

科洛雷多的声音那样地轻，含着那样多的疼痛与颤抖，想念和希望。莫扎特动了起来，他飞快地向科洛雷多跑去。他伸出手臂，而这次他真实地感到了温度与同样的拥抱。他在这个怀抱里又哭出了声音，他紧紧搂着科洛雷多，趴在他身上哭着，抱他，吻他，在这一刻他什么都不在乎了。

琴声依然舒缓地飘来，像一个温情的吻，抚慰着十多年近在咫尺的孤独和思念。莫扎特不知道为什么科洛雷多突然能看到他，能触碰他了。这些都可以留到之后去说。现在他只知道再也没有什么能把他们分开。哪怕死亡的降临与灵魂的消逝，他们也会在这个春天和金色的琴声中相拥着一起离去。

他们将永远不会再分开了。

Fin.


End file.
